Kalau Chitanda Eru Kena PMS
by Shota Mager
Summary: Chitanda Eru merupakan gadis yang tenang dan pemalu. Namun, sifatnya dapat berubah kapan saja. Chitanda yang juga seorang perempuan pasti akan 'mendapatkan'-nya tiap bulan. Mungkin itu sudah biasa. Namun, bagaimana bila dia mendapatkan penyakit mental yang akan mengubah kepribadiannya? Serepot apakah ketiga sahabatnya untuk meladeninya? [ONESHOT!]


...

 **Kalau Chitanda Eru Kena PMS**

 **Hyouka (c) YONEZAWA Honobu & Task Ohna**

 **Written by. " Margery The Servant of Evil"**

 **[Oneshot]**

 **...**

 **...**

"Siang, Oreki-san," sapa Chitanda sambil meletakkan tasnya di atas meja.

"Siang," jawab Oreki singkat tanpa repot menoleh padanya. Matanya masih lurus dengan buku misteri yang dibacanya.

...

...

...

Oreki menyadari bahwa Chitanda 'tampak' berbeda hari ini. Biasanya gadis itu akan menepuk pundaknya, duduk di sebelahnya, dan bertanya tentang segala hal sekadar basa-basi.

Mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan bertanya. "Buku apa yang sedang kau baca itu?". Ya, tunggu sebentar...

"Ne, Oreki-san..." Chitanda membuka mulut.

-Tuh, kan...

Oreki hanya diam. Namun tampaknya pemuda itu tidak sabar dengan apa yang ingin Chitanda katakan atau tanyakan.

Terdengar suara langkah Chitanda yang mendekatinya. Oreki melebarkan pupilnya ketika kerahnya ditarik dan dicengkram oleh Chitanda sehingga memaksa pemuda itu menatap wajahnya.

"Mana sopan santunmu terdapat seorang wanita, Oreki-san?" tanya Chitanda dengan wajah horor.

"Hah?" Oreki sweatdrop dengan tingkah Chitanda yang berubah 180 derajat. "Ng, Chitanda?" Oreki bingung dengan perubahan sikap Chitanda.

"Kalau kau diajak bicara, lihat orangnya, Dasar Kakek Tua!" ujar Chitanda terlihat kesal. Terdapat perempatan di bawah matanya.

"Anu, Chitanda? Ada apa?" tanya Oreki dengan nada tergagap. Dia sebenarnya takut dengan wajah seram Chitanda yang tidak pernah muncul sebelumnya.

Dan Oreki tersadar. Membuat Chitanda marah benar-benar kesalahan yang sangat besar. Namun, apa sebab Chitanda marah kepadanya? Jangan-jangan, inilah akibat karena selalu mengacuhkannya ketika dia mengajaknya bicara. Chitanda menyimpan dendam padanya hanya gara-gara itu.

"Mana etikamu, bocah?" bentak Chitanda kesal.

Nyali Oreki ciut seketika mendengar perkataan yang baru Chitanda ucapkan.

"Aku tanya, mana...ETIKAMU?!" teriak Chitanda tanpa perasaan.

"Siap, bu-ah-Chitanda-sama! Maafkan aku karena bertingkah tidak sopan dihadapanmu!" teriak Oreki susah payah dan dengan nada yang bergemetaran.

"Bagus. Sekarang belikan aku minuman dan beberapa snack dengan uangmu. Cepat!" Chitanda melepaskan cengkraman kerah Oreki dengan kasar.

"Iya, iya," Oreki membenarkan kerahnya yang sedikit kusut.

"Yang sopan!" bentak Chitanda kesal.

"B...baik, Chitanda-sama!" Oreki langsung lari ketakutan meninggalkan ruang klub. "Astaga, Chitanda itu sebenarnya kenapa, sih? Menakutkan begitu," kata Oreki sambil berlari.

Pada koridor sekolah, Oreki sempat berpapasan dengan Satoshi yang bersama dengan Ibara.

"Yo, Oreki!" sapa Satoshi yang sedang berjalan bersama Ibara di sampingnya. "Kok terburu-buru begitu? Mau ke-".

"Keluar!" jawab Oreki sambil berlalu.

"Lho, Oreki kenapa?" tanya Ibara heran.

"Wajahnya terlihat ketakutan, ya," kata Satoshi terkekeh.

"Apa dia ada masalah dengan Chi-chan?" tanya Ibara khawatir.

"Tidak mungkin. Masa Oreki yang orangnya begitu, bermasalah dengan gadis sebaik Chitanda?" sergah Satoshi tidak setuju.

"Ya, kau benar," Ibara tersenyum menanggapi.

Akhirnya, Satoshi dan Ibara sampai di depan pintu ruang klub.

"Siang, Chi-chan!" Ibara tersenyum melihat Chitanda disana. Lalu dia kaget setelahnya.

"Yo, Chitanda!" Satoshi ikut tersenyum melihat Chitanda disana. Dia ikutan kaget setelah melihat Chitanda.

"Apa-apaan wajah kalian semua itu?" tanya Chitanda kasar.

"Ng, Chi-chan? Tidak sopan tiduran diatas meja begitu," kata Ibara mendekati Chitanda yang sedang tidur-tiduran itu.

"Apa kau tadi menggoda Oreki seperti ini? Oreki masih perjaka, Chitanda! Tentu saja dia histeris ketika melihatnya!" Satoshi tertawa terbahak-bahak.

/POK!/ Dan buku Oreki pun melayang ke kepalanya. Satoshi meringis kesakitan ketika buku itu bertubrukan dengan kepalanya.

"Ah, laki-laki manapun itu...semuanya sama saja!" jerit Chitanda.

"Chi-chan, kau mabuk!" jerit Ibara histeris.

"Apaan, mabuk-mabuk? Siapa yang mabuk?" tanya Chitanda kesal sambil memakan snack dengan beringasnya.

Satoshi dan Ibara saling bertatapan. 'Ada apa dengan gadis itu?' batin mereka bersamaan.

"Ya, Chitanda-sama, aku kemba..." tiba-tiba pintu geser ruangan dibuka oleh seorang pemuda bernama Oreki. Dia menghentikan untaian kalimatnya ketika melihat Satoshi dan Ibara yang sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Berikan aku makanan lebih banyak lagi!" seru Chitanda melihat Oreki.

Oreki langsung mendekati Chitanda sambil menyerahkan kresek penuh berisi makanan dan minuman.

"Kau membeli itu semua dengan uangmu?" tanya Satoshi mengernyitkan dahi.

"Mau bagaimana lagi?" Oreki mengangkat bahu.

Dan, Chitanda memakannya dengan beringas dan tanpa henti.

"Oi, semuanya," bisik Ibara kepada dua orang itu.

"Apa?" Satoshi mendekatnya dirinya kepada Ibara.

"Sepertinya Chitanda terkena..."

...

...

...

"

"...PMS. Jadi jangan membuatnya marah," bisik Ibara mengingatkan.

Chitanda masih saja makan dengan beringas. Lalu dia menyadari sesuatu dan berhenti makan.

"Semuanya..." kata Chitanda memecah keheningan.

"I, iya?" tanya Oreki, Satoshi, dan Ibara nyaris bersamaan.

"Jujur saja...aku makannya banyak, ya?" tanya Chitanda tidak enak.

Ibara membelalakkan matanya, sedangkan Oreki dan Satoshi tampak senang karena kepribadian Chitanda yang sebenarnya sudah kembali.

Ibara menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "J...jangan..." Ibara yang seorang perempuan mengingatkan mereka.

"Jujur saja," kata Chitanda lembut.

.

"Tidak, jangan!" jerit Ibara kepada mereka berdua.

.

Oreki dan Satoshi pun membuka mulut mereka.

.

"Jangan!" teriak Ibara menutup wajahnya.

.

"Ya, Chitanda!" ujar mereka berdua tegas.

"Oh, ya ampun!" Ibara menjambak rambutnya gemas.

.

.

Tiba-tiba aura gelap muncul dari tubuh Chitanda. Wajahnya berubah menyeramkan, bahkan melebihi seramnya wajah Kamishiro Rize dan Gasai Yuno dari fandom sebelah. Perempatan di wajah Chitanda muncul sangat banyak.

"Apa kau bilang?" tanya Chitanda dengan nada gelap.

Oreki dan Satoshi saling bertatapan. Keringat deras mengalir dari dahi mereka.

"Aku 'kan tadi sudah bilang!" kata Ibara facepalm.

"Apa yang kau bilang?!" jerit Chitanda disusul oleh suara tangisan Oreki dan Satoshi yang memohon ampun.

"Nah, saatnya belah kepompong," kata Chitanda sambil memegang gergaji entah darimana dia mendapatkannya. Wajahnya sangat psikopat sehingga Author sendiri tidak mampu menggambar atau menceritakannya.

.

.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

...

...

...

-Karena PMS merubah sikap semua perempuan. Mengapa Margery tahu? Karena Margery cewek dan pernah mengalaminya. Namun apa? Margery malah kena semprot orangtua...#hiks-

...

...

Yah, lupakan saja curhatan diatas.

...


End file.
